Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Continuum Overdrive
is the name of a compilation movie that chronicles the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories, and Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories - Weiss. Characters that appear in the compilation movie Main Characters * Ash Kennedy (Voiced By: Tohru Furuya (Japanese), Troy Baker (English)) * Elizabeth Kennedy (Voiced By: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English)) * Teresa Willis (Voiced By: Ryoko Shiraishi (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English)) * Saji Crossroad (Voiced By: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Gabe Khouth (English)) * Louise Halevy (Voiced By: Chiwa Saito (Japanese), Kelly Sheridan (English)) * Soran Erde (Voiced By: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Johnny Bosch (English)) * Gerald Starstorm (Voiced By: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Steve Staley (English)) * John Hawkins (Voiced By: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (English)) * William Osborne (Voiced By: Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English)) * Ribbons Almark (Voiced By: Tohru Furuya (Japanese), Michael Adamthwaite (English)) Supporting Characters * Jack Crawford (Voiced By: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English)) * Serena Crawford (Voiced By: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English)) * Travis Willis (Voiced By: Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Johnny Bosch (English)) * Christina Zimmer (Voiced By: Satomi Arai (Japanese), Kat Steel (English)) * Setsuna F. Seiei * Tieria Erde * Lockon Stratos * Allelujah Haptism * Graham Aker * Feldt Grace * Ian Vashti * Linda Vashti * Mileina Vashti * Sumeragi Lee Noriega * Soma Peries * Seriah Ellisbide (Voiced By: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Erika Lenhart (English)) Others * Sean Crawford (Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Liam O'Brien (English)) * Jane Winston (Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English)) * Aoi Erde (Voiced by: Yuko Kaida (Japanese), Mela Lee (English)) * Hikari Velse (Voiced by: Yukana (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English)) * Waltz Tirolean (Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda (Japanese), Liam O'Brien (English)) * Patrick Colasour * Kati Mannequin * Catherine Kennedy (Voiced by: Sayori Hayami (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English)) * Josh Starstorm (Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (English)) Changes Overall Changes * The voice actors for the characters new to the Emerald Memories series have been changed, however, characters from Gundam 00 will still have their established voice actors. * Only Anno Domini-specific characters appear, removing references of Amuro and Lacus. * Mobile suits from the Emerald Memories-V manga, such as the SVS-21D Sovereign Flag, along with the mass produced versions of the ASO Gundam and the Gundam Peacemaker have been added. * Task Squad 496 has been renamed to The Emerald Tower Militaire. Movie 1: Opera of The Blaze * The Prologue has been extended, but it skips to Chapter 2 of the original Emerald Memories. * The postcards Elizabeth sends to Ash have been changed to Text Messages she sends him to his phone. * New scenes where Elizabeth and Ash text each other have been added. * Chapter 6 and Chapter 10 have been excluded completely. * How Saji and Louise met Ash and Elizabeth has been changed, they met at the Sapphire City Mall after Ash saved Elizabeth. * A new scene was added for when Jack prepares to return to the bridge after he slapped Ash a second time, he tells him that if he keeps his attitude up, he will regret it for the rest of his life. * The ending of the movie shows Ash and Elizabeth writing their notes on the Nightingale, commenting that it was created exclusively for Jack and Serena, since it was discovered that they were Newtypes. * A new scene was added before the credits: Ash and Elizabeth see Teresa again after 8 years apart, Teresa, full of joy, asks Ash if he would love to date her; having accepted her offer, they have their first kiss together. With Elizabeth saying that she is really happy of Ash for understanding how it feels to meet someone who liked him when they were kids to form a relationship later on during their friendship. Movie 2: Redemption and Sorrow Coming soon.. Movie 3: Where Friendship is a Pearl, Love is a Diamond Coming soon.. Movie 4: Sovereign Serenity * Jack and Serena's death scene has been modified: Instead of Ash and Elizabeth going to them, they tell them that they will wish the siblings the best of luck, and to destroy their killer's mobile suit. Movie 5: Two Years Later Coming soon.. Movie 6: Outbreak of the Psycho Gundam * Travis survives the events of the Psycho Gundam Outbreak, as opposed to his death in the original series. * The scene where Teresa breaks free from the Psycho Gundam's influence has been modified: After Ash finally confesses his feelings for her, she comes out of the Psycho Gundam's cockpit, allowing Teresa to break free from the Psycho Gundam's influence, and her own emotional barriers; The Silver Substance around her body shatters after the two reconcile. * In the scene where Ash and Teresa destroy the Psycho Gundam, their Engagement Flag appears in place of the ASO Gundam Mk-II and the Descartes Caviar. * The scene where Ash enters the conduits of the Psycho Gundam Mk-II was removed. * In the scene before the Gundam Sovereign Meisters enter the Psycho Gundam's core, Aoi sacrifices herself by ramming one of the Psycho Gundam's tentacles to the core. * Ash and Teresa's wedding scene has been altered, it is now shorter as opposed to the original series. Images Characters File:Ash-KennedyMovie.jpg|Ash Kennedy (A.D. 2314) File:Elizabeth-KennedyMovie.jpg|Elizabeth Kennedy (Elizabeth Hawkins in the Epilogue) (A.D. 2314) File:Saji-CrossroadMovie.png|Saji Crossroad (A.D. 2314) File:Louise-HalevyMovie.png|Louise Halevy (A.D. 2314) File:Jack-CrawfordMovie.jpg|Jack Crawford (A.D. 2308~A.D. 2312) File:Serena-WinstonMovie.png|Serena Crawford (A.D. 2308~A.D. 2312) File:Shane-JohnsonMovie.jpg|Soran Erde (A.D. 2308~onward) File:Camille-JohnsonMovie.png|Aoi Erde (A.D. 2308~onward) File:SetsunaFSeiei-COMovie.png|Setsuna F. Seiei (A.D. 2314) File:TieriaErde-COMovie.png|Tieria Erde (A.D. 2314) File:LockonStratos-COMovie.png|Lockon Stratos (AKA Lyle Dylandy) (A.D. 2312~onward) File:AllelujahHaptism-COMovie.png|Allelujah Haptism (A.D. 2314) File:John-Hawkins.png|John Hawkins (A.D. 2308~onward) File:Teresa1.jpg|Teresa Willis (Teresa Kennedy in the Epilogue) (A.D. 2308~onward) File:Ribbons-Almark.jpg|Ribbons Almark (A.D. 2312) File:Gerald-Starstorm.jpg|Gerald Starstorm (A.D. 2314) Mobile Suits File:ASOGundamMkII.jpg|Ash's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The ASO Gundam Mark II File:00Serenity.jpg|Elizabeth's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The 00 Serenity File:SDW3632DescartesCaviar.jpg|Teresa's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The Descartes Caviar File:TSK-X31WDreissen.jpg|John's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The Dreissen File:OmnicronGundamFinal.jpg|Saji's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The Omnicron Gundam File:MuGundam.jpg|Louise's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The Mu Gundam File:SDW3312Hellblazer.jpg|Soran's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The Gundam Hellblazer File:PsychoGundamMk-IIAnnoDomini.jpg|The Psycho Gundam Mk-II File:DesperadoMkII.jpg|Travis' Mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict, the Desperado Mk-II